


The Beginning of the End

by SenRemo



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Dream World, F/M, I'm a college kid with limited time, Just idk which ones yet, Team Plasma, also on ff, also this fic is hella old, and I decided to give it a face lift, and actually finish it this time, mostly because it was written before BW2, please be patient with me, slight AU, the really old version is on deviantart, there will be more ships, two timelines technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenRemo/pseuds/SenRemo
Summary: Touko watches N leave in the end, but that can't be how it ends... right? Touko leaves on a new journey to find N, while putting an end to what's left of Team Plasma. What happens when she has to find one to find the other and what does that mean for both her and N. Slight Au, mostly because this was written before BW2 was release.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Real quick before you start reading, I just want to say that the writing style between Chapter 1 and 2 is different. I recently started a creative writing class and have learn a thousand and one things that have helped me. That being said my style is bound to change again and I apologize if it confuses anyone! That ends my spiel for now, so please enjoy!

      "N! Wait!! Don't jum-.." White screamed, but it was too late. He had jumped through the hole and landed on the legendary Zekrom. She sank to the ground. All she was able to do then was cry. One thought repeated in her head over and over. "I'm never going to see him again, he is gone forever" she mumbled. She sobbed and cried until the sound of footsteps running up the stairs could be heard. Cheren and Alder appeared next to her as she dried her face. "N is gone and Ghetsis got away. Ghetsis couldn't have gotten far. You send someone on the look for him as soon as possible. N left on Zekrom, the only one that could catch him now is Reshiram, but he's too weak at the moment." White choked out trying not to cry again.  
     "Good job, kid. I'll get the elite four looking for Ghetsis. Good luck to both of you."Alder replied as he left to find the elite four.  
     "So what do you plan to do now?" Cheren asked. "The world is safe and you're free to do as you please."  
     White sat quietly for a moment before answering, mulling over her various options. "I'm going to start another adventure. I want, no I need to find someone. I'm the only one who can." She replied, determination lacing every word. "What's your next step?"  
     Cheren nodded in understanding, giving White a knowing look. "N can't be left alone in this world. He's too dangerous. He needs someone to help him. As for me, I think I'm going to take some time to train. Lenora offered to show me how to become a gym leader. I just might take her up on that offer." Cheren put his hand on Whites shoulder before leaving. "I'll see you around. Don't stay here to long, White. Reliving painful memories won't help any."  
     White stood up from her place on the floor and wandered the castle, hoping to find a clue as to where N would have gone. With none to be found, the hurt girl called for Reshiram. "Do you think you can fly me home to Nevema?" The vast white pokemon nodded before bowing, allowing access to his back. "Thank you."  
     On the back of Reshiram the trip was over in a few hours.When White landed it was well past midnight, so he quietly entered her home and up the stairs to her room. The TV in the room was on, lighting the dark area softly. White ignored it and traveled across the room to grab a pair of pajamas before crawling into her bed. She simply sat there looking out the window until exhaustion took over.  
  
 _White was surrounded by a dozen men in white lab coats. No one seemed to notice her since they were to busy with their work to be bothered. The girl wandered closer to them to see what they were doing. N was laying on a hospital operating table covered in wires and tubes. The papers showed that they were researching the brain._ _The scene changed and White was standing in front of Zekrom, his red eyes piercing her soul. White heard a voice emerge from the beast, despite not having opened his mouth. "Hero of Truth, I ask of you a favor. Please help save my master. He is in grave danger and only you have the power to help him. I will not force you to help, nor will I be able to come here again, but I hope and trust that you'll help him. Time is of the essence."_  
  
     White jolted up, the request of the deep black pokemon replaying in her head. She looked around the room, a thin layer of sweat covering her body. She stood up to open the window, hoping it would help to calm her down and provide the air that she was in desperate need of. After a while the girl decided on a bath as a last effort towards any chance of sleep that her body lacked.  
     White let out a sigh as she lowered herself into the warm water. It felt good to relax, even if just for a moment. Slowly the dream drifted back towards the front of her memory. Everything that had happened sank in completely. N was gone and she had no clue as to where he was. She had hoped he was going to be safe until she was able to find him, but unfortunately that didn't seem to be the case. If her dream was real and that actually was Zekrom contacting her that is. Either way, White wasn't going to take it lightly.  
     She stayed a little while longer in the warm water until she felt that her mind was somewhat at piece. Eventually she ventured back to her room, this time turning off the TV before crawling into bed. Not trusting her own mind to let her sleep peacefully, she sent out Stoutland, her trusty companion and protector. The big hearted pokemon understood and curled up besides his beloved trainer. Soon the silence of the room was filled with the soft sounds of sleep.

      Morning greeted White in the form of a massive headache and a hungry pokemon. She quickly called out the rest of her team and feed them. Reshiram was somewhere on route 1 since he was too big to go inside and the general public would freak out if they saw him in the front yard. Hopefully he was fully rested, White was going to need him today.  
     White changed into her usual attire and went downstairs to finally see her mother. Sitting downstairs as usual was her mother, but this time she wasn't alone. A man in a long tan trench coat and a detective's hat was chatting happily with her. White's mother looked up to see her daughter entering the room. "Good morning, White. I didn't know you were home."  
     "Morning. I got back in early this morning while you were asleep. Who is this?" She replied to her mother, confusion heavy in her tone.  
     "Oh, yes. White this is Looker. He's a detective from the Sinnoh region. He would like to speak with you. You two can talk while I make you some breakfast. Any requests?"  
     "No thank you, Momma." White smiled at her mother before turning her attention towards the detective. "It's nice to meet you, Looker. What can I do for you today?"  
     "Hello, it’s nice to meet this region's champion. Congratulations by the way. What I need from you is to simply listen. The organization you got involved with is called Team        Plasma. They're the people responsible for hundreds of Pokemon kidnappings and the destruction of Champion Alder's Battle Chamber, along with several other crimes. The team was disbanded after you defeated their leader Ghetsis. Although, I guess you already knew that." Looker paused for a moment, as if trying to think of the words to say. "I need your help finding the rest of the organization that got away. They call themselves the ‘Seven Sages'. There is also the subject of Ghetsis' son, N. We currently do not know his location and would like your help finding him. So how about it, are you in?"  
      White sat back after hearing his request. If she agreed, it would be the first big step towards finding N. On the other hand what did they plan to do to him after the found him. Granted N was technically guilty of those crimes, he wasn't aware of what he was doing. What she needed to do was create a bargin. N's freedom for her help. No, he needed at least a punishment so the public could move on or he'd never be accepted."I'll help you on one condition." White stated confidently.  
     "What's the condition."  
     "I want N placed in my care after we find him. That understand that he is a wanted criminal, but I can assure you that he wasn't aware of the truth behind the crimes he committed. I will hold him accountable for his actions and if it is needed he may be held in jail for the first few days of his discovery, however no more than a week. I do believe my terms are fair."  
     "I see." Looker mumbled to himself. "Well, I am the only one heading this case. You have my word and I will even put it in writing with my signature. So will you help me?"  
     "I will do everything in my power." White agreed.  
     "Great!" Looker clapped his hands and reached his note pad. He began writing frantically before handing it over to White to read."Read over this and tell me if there are any problems with the agreement. Once you're done, sign and date it."  
     White did as he said, handing him back the paper so he could do the same. Afterwards the young girl went upstairs to her computer to make a copy. One for her and one for him incase the original got lost. She folded up the paper and secured it in her bag before going back downstairs. Looker was standing in front of the main door. "I will let you handle the situation from here. If you find any of them or need anything, just call on the Xtransceiver. I will rush over to your location as quickly as possible. Well, I have to go. Nice meeting you both. Good-Bye!" Looker said before leaving.  
     White and her mother waved as Looker closed the door behind him, her mother having just finished cooking. "What was that about dear?"  
     "Not too much. He actually just helped me. I'm leaving on another journey soon, Mom. You may not see me very often, but I will try to call every so often."  
     "What's the journey this time?" Her mother asked concerned. "You just got back from the last one."  
     "It seems I'm not completely done with the last one. There's still some loose ends to tie up."  
     "Well then just be safe, okay?" White's mother smiled. "I'll help you get ready."  
     "Thanks, mom." White smiled back. "I've got six amazing pokemon with me, something tells me I'll be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thank you for reading to those of you that made it this far. A long, long time ago (like 5, but it feels like forever lately) I started this fic and it was my baby. I feel guilty for just dropping it when BW2 released, but I was kinda bitter over the fact they never reunited. I mentioned it above that I'd recently started a creative writing class and it gave me the creative fuel I needed to actually finish this fic. Anyways, please let me know what you thought about the fic, even if it's just a kudos! Thanks again!


End file.
